whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Class Data (3)
Class Data (3) / Class Materials (3) is a document found in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It is written by Lee Sang-moon, Yeondu High School's Vice Principal and it details information about "Qi" energy and the concept of "Feng Shui". But in Korean language ver, It details info about Five elements's full definition. These information gives a hint of the escape at the Labyrinth. ( In the Class Data (1), Class Data (2), Class Data (3). ) Location In the original version, it is found near the cushions in the Occult Club, which is on the 1st floor of the New Building of Yeondu High School. In the remake version, it is found in Classroom 3-7 on the 3rd floor of the New Building of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= Class Data (3) :Topic: The Five Elements :Teacher: Lee Sang-moon / The Vice-Principal :One of the basic beliefs of the five elements is the representation it holds of the cycle of life. The five elements can be be put in contrast to a human life from birth to death. In much more oriental studies, the cycle of life does not end with death. This is because the five elements don't have to represent a human's physical form. Just as long as it's a full circle. :Some people have tried reversing the Qi emenated from the cycle of life in attempt to resurrect a human from the dead. This is possible because passing to the afterlife is merely your Qi leaving your body and moving on to the next world. They make this practical by using the relationships between the elements, element supporting and overcoming each other. Remember last lesson? Anyway, reversing the Qi in the cycle of life is a stupid and dangerous concept and is nothing more than utter stupidity. :According to these theories, the flow of the cycle (relations in wood, earth, fire, water and metal) determines the flow of your life. Living a healthy lifestyle can make the cycle of your life much more enjoyable, smooth and long-lasting. |-|Korean= 수업 자료(3) 동양학 소양 수업 : 재미있는 오행 담당교사 : 이상문 교감 '' 오행의 근본적인 의미를 순환으로 불교의 윤화사상과도 일백상동 하는 내용이다. 오행은 사람의 일상에 비유해 볼수있다. 도양에서는 사람이 죽으면 그것으로 순환의 의미를 끝나는 것이 아닌것으로 본다. 오행은 만물의 순환을 의미하듯 사람의 삶을 단순한 물질적은 존재(육체)로만 취급한다는 것이다. 혹자는 오행의 순환의 의미를 역이용해 상극의 관계를 이용해서 죽은자들 부활시킨다는 터무니없는 이론을 제시하기도 하는데 이것은 음양오행을 지나치게 확대해석한 신비주의에 지나지 않을뿐이다. 앞서 말하듯이 오행이란 순환을 의미하는 것이므로 순환의 흐름 木火土金水의 관계 에 따라 살아가며 몸과 마음가짐을 정갈히 하는것이 중요하다. 2015 English= '''Class Materials (3)' Oriental Studies: Interesting Theory of the Five Elements Teacher: Vice Principal Sang-moon Lee At the core, the five elements express the concept of the continually repetitive cycle of birth and death. This corresponds to the Buddhist concept of Reincarnation. The five elements can be compared to the human life. From an Eastern point of view, a man's death does not end in itself; it begins a new cycle. As the five elements symbolize the grand cycle of everything in the universe, the human life is not limited to the treatment of only the physical layer of existence (body). Following this logic, at times some have expressed a ridiculous notion that the dead can be brought back to life through the theories of the five element. The idea is that by manipulating the relations of the five elements and running the in the reverse order, It can trap the life force enough to cause resurrection. Please take note that this is a dangerous Occultist idea created by over-analyzation of the theory of five elements. One should always remember that the cycle is the most important concept in the theory of five elements, and that the proper way of embracing the Oriental teachings is to live according to the natural order of the universe and keeping oneself pure, both body and mind. |-|Korean= 수업 자료(3) 동양학 소양 수업 : 재미있는 오행 담당교사 : 이상문 교감 오행의 근본적인 의미는 ‘순환’으로, 불교의 윤회사상과도 일맥상통하는 내용이다. 오행을 사람의 일생으로 비유해 볼 수도 있는데, 동양에서는 사람이 죽으면 그것으로 끝나는 것이 아닌 새로운 순환의 시작으로 본다. 오행이 만물의 순환을 의미하듯, 사람의 삶 또한 단순한 물질적인 존재(육체)로만 취급하지는 않는 것이다. 때문에 간혹, 오행 상극의 관계를 이용하면 죽은 자를 부활시킬 수도 있다는 터무니없는 이론을 제시하는 사람이 나타나기도 한다. 음양오행의 순환의 역-상극의 관계-을 이용해 만물의 에너지를 가둬, 죽은 자를 다시 부활시킨다는 것인데, 이것은 음양오행을 지나치게 확대해석한 신비주의에 지나지 않으므로 경계할 필요가 있다. 오행사상에서 중요한 것은 순환으로, 상생의 흐름(火土金水木의 관계)에 따라 살아가며, 몸과 마음가짐을 정갈히 하는 것이 동양학을 바르게 이해하는 길일 것이다. Further Notes *In Korean language ver(Original), Vice Principal's name was written incorrectly.( 이상분 ) Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents